Casos e Acasos
by Tia Po
Summary: "- Eu ganhei a corrida – dizia com a respiração entrecortada pelo esforço -, você paga" * ShinoIno * NejiHina * Presente de Aniversário para Hoppipollas. Treeshot.
1. I

**Casos e Acasos**

**Capítulo I - A Encomenda**

Ino arrumava a floricultura da família, organizando as belas e coloridas flores, para enfim abrir a loja. Não tinha nenhuma missão naquele dia, por isso resolveu trabalhar na manhã agradável de sexta. Quando deu início ao dia de trabalho, a loira se sentou atrás do balcão, esperando até algum cliente aparecer. Procurava algo interessante para ler nas revistas que tinha ali, quando o sino da porta tocou, anunciando a entrada de alguém. Levantou os olhos para a pessoa que vinha em direção a ela e disse sorrindo:

- Bom dia, Hinata.

- Bom dia, Ino.

- O que deseja hoje? Um arranjo para enfeitar a sala, quem sabe?

- Não - a Hyuuga sorriu docemente -, hoje quero uma encomenda maior. Alguns arranjos florais simples, para enfeitar uma cerimônia de casamento.

- Casamento? Faz algum tempo que não acontece um casamento entre os Hyuuga. É alguém importante? – perguntou curiosa.

- Você verá Ino – corou ao falar.

- Além de simplicidade, o casal deseja algo mais?

- Discrição, mas sem perder a elegância. Confio em você para a escolha das flores. Faça o orçamento e mande para o meu pai, que logo alguém do clã virá pagar.

- Espero que eu saiba quem são os noivos logo, se não eu não tenho como trabalhar – riu do próprio comentário -. Farei o que você me pediu Hinata.

- Obrigada, Ino.

- Por nada, tchau Hinata! – acenou feliz quando a garota saiu da loja.

Quando Ino ficou por fim sozinha, começou a olhar as belas flores da Floricultura Yamanaka, já separando cores e espécies. Falava sozinha em voz baixa, sem se importar se alguém entraria na loja ou não. Pegava uma flor aqui, outra ali, vendo possíveis combinações que fizessem jus ao casamento simples, discreto e elegante. Rodou a floricultura inteira, a procura do que ela achava que seria o ideal. De fato discrição não era o forte de Ino, mas ela se divertia tentando não ser espalhafatosa. O jeito exagerado de ser foi deixado de lado por um momento, e uma Yamanaka Ino calma e serena dava as caras.

Foi tirada dos seus devaneios pelo sino da porta, que tocava pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

- Ino, você está por aí? – ouvindo a voz conhecida, ino levantou a mão e a balançou, enquanto dizia:

- Aqui na parte dos fundos da loja, Shino.

- Ok – Shino andou pela loja até encontrar a garota nos corredores onde havia Lírios de diversas cores -, te achei – dizendo isso tirou um envelope branco do bolso e o estendeu para a loira, terminando – Hinata pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso.

- É o convite de casamento? – ele somente afirmou com a cabeça – Estava curiosa para saber quem vai se casar – finalmente abriu o envelope e arregalou os olhos quando leu a escrita negra – Hinata e Neji? Eu nem sabia que os dois estavam juntos.

- Os Hyuuga são discretos, além de que é algo recente. E... Tem outra coisa – Shino disse desviando o olhar para os lírios brancos.

- O que?

- Ela quer que você ocupe um lugar de honra.

- Eu? – Ino estava cada vez mais surpresa.

- Sim, para cada um dos noivos eles podem chamar um amigo ou um casal de amigos para ocupar um lugar de honra. Por parte de Hinata será você... E eu.

- E por parte de Neji?

- Eu não sei.

- Ainda não entendo o motivo de Hinata ter me escolhido, mas me sinto lisonjeada. Obrigada por ter vindo aqui só pra me avisar isso – disse sorrindo.

- Não foi nada, Ino. Até mais – acenou e se virou.

- Espera – Shino parou e virou o rosto para a Yamanaka – qual você acha que combina mais com a Hinata? – ela disse mostrando um Jasmim branco e um Lírio branco.

- Hmm – o Aburame pensou por uns instantes – As duas, e Rosas brancas com Íris brancas também – após ele dizer isso, Ino deu um largo sorriso.

- Exatamente como eu estava pensando. Obrigada, Shino.

- Até mais.

- Até – e foi em direção ao balcão para guardar o convite.

As duas semanas seguintes, Ino usou para organizar toda a decoração do casamento da jovem herdeira Hyuuga. Todos os dias, Shino passava na floricultura para ver como estava o trabalho com os arranjos por parte da Yamanaka. Acabava sempre por ajudar a garota, que estava estranhamente calma e quieta naqueles dias. Ele nunca falava nada, só fazia o que ela pedia calado, dizendo algo apenas quando ela começava um assunto. Em um desses dias em que o Aburame passou a tarde toda – que estava especialmente quente – na floricultura, Ino o chamou para tomar um sorvete quando ela fechou a loja dos pais.

- Eu te achava um baita esquisitão, Shino.

- Todo mundo acha, eu já me acostumei.

- Mas não deve ser legal ser tachado de estranho.

- E não é - ele disse abaixando o olhar para o sorvete que tomava.

- Heh, me desculpe por isso – ela suspirou e continuou -, bom, agora eu te acho uma pessoa divertida, sabe. Essa sua mania de fazer perguntas retóricas e as responder logo depois.

- Elas não são retóricas. Sabe por que elas não são retóricas? Porque elas tem resposta – disse se defendendo.

- De fato, você é uma pessoa divertida – ela disse enquanto ria alto, lambendo o sorvete que insistia em derreter.

- Já que é assim – ele levantou e apontou acusadoramente para a loira -, eu pensava que você era uma garota que só pensava em coisas fúteis.

- Acho que ainda sou – ela confessou, mirando o horizonte com um olhar vago -. Parei com a disputa sem noção com a Sakura, mas se não fosse por esse trabalho pro casamento da Hinata, as brigas com a testuda voltariam em breve. Eu estou mudando.

- Você se mostrou uma pessoa mais paciente. Coisa que não era um tempo atrás.

- Ha – ela riu suavemente, se lembrando do quanto era pavio curto e se deixava levar por provocações bobas quando mais nova.

- Hey, Ino! – olhou para a direção de onde vinha a voz e acenou.

- Já voltou de Suna, Shikamaru?

- O Chunnin Shiken acabou, agora estou livre.

- Alguém de Konoha se graduou? – Shino perguntou.

- Konohamaru – ele pareceu pensativo por uns momentos – e Hanabi.

- Hanabi também voltou para a vila?

- Sim, por quê?

- Ela vai ficar surpresa.

- Por que a problematicazinha ficaria surpresa, Ino?

- Porque a irmãzinha mais velha dela vai se casar.

- Hinata vai se casar? – Shikamaru estava realmente surpreso – Finalmente caiu a ficha do Naruto?

- Ela irá se casar com o primo, Neji – Shino disse calmamente enquanto se sentava.

- Neji? Ele quase a matou e agora eles vão se casar?

- As pessoas mudam, Shikamaru.

- Eu sei, problemática dois – o Nara falou cansado e depois se despediu da amiga, seguindo para um lugar qualquer em Konoha.

Shino e Ino continuaram naquele banco de praça aleatório em um lugar relativamente longe da floricultura, conversando sobre o casamento de Hinata, missões recentes e sobre o passado. Riram juntos contando sobre missões que falharam miseravelmente, e que agora eles percebiam o quanto foram bobos. Ficaram tanto tempo conversando que nem perceberam quando as ruas ficaram mais vazias e as luzes das casas começavam a se apagar. A madrugada já era alta quando eles se deram conta de que estavam completamente sozinhos na praça.

- Acho bom irmos pra casa, amanhã o dia é longo.

- Tem razão. Eu vou com você até sua casa.

- Não precisa Shino, eu sei bem me defender. Você passa na floricultura amanhã? – a garota disse enquanto andava em passos curtos e lentos.

- Você precisa da minha ajuda? – ele perguntou enquanto a acompanhava.

- Seria bom, mas só pela parte da manhã.

- Tem alguma missão na parte da tarde?

- Não, Tsunade-sama me liberou de missões quando soube que eu estava organizando a decoração do casamento de Hinata. Vou mandar fazer meu Houmongi para a cerimônia, já que é a primeira vez que vou a um casamento sem ser parente de um dos lados.

- Entendo.

- Você tem o seu kimono?

- Não.

- Hmm... – Ino parou por um momento. Colocou a mão no queixo e apoiou o cotovelo no outro braço. Depois de um tempo, sua face se iluminou com um sorriso e ela bateu a mão direita fechada na palma esquerda – Tive uma ideia!

- Ideia? – Shino a olhava com uma expressão de dúvida, ou o que ela achava ser uma expressão de dúvida, já que ele sempre andava com praticamente todo o rosto coberto.

- Você vai comigo quando eu for mandar fazer meu Houmongi, e aproveitamos e já mandamos fazer o seu kimono.

- Tanto faz – ele disse, indiferente.

- Então está combinado – ela sorriu, enquanto ignorava a indiferença dele.

- Chegamos – Shino comentou enquanto olhava fixamente para a placa que quando iluminada mostrava um "Floricultura Yamanaka" escrito de forma imponente.

- Aqui... SEU BOBO! – ela deu alguns soquinhos nos braços do garoto – Eu disse que sabia me defender – se virou emburrada, cruzando os braços a frente do corpo.

- Eu não duvido disso – ele curvou os lábios num sorriso discreto que a loira não viu, se virou e acenou -, te vejo amanhã Ino.

- Boa Noite – ela respondeu fazendo bico e entrando em sua casa.

O dia seguinte foi cheio para ambos. Pela manhã foi a correria da loira olhando vários catálogos e tentando se decidir por algum arranjo que parecesse mais com a jovem Hyuuga e seu primo. De tempos em tempos ela virava para Shino – que admirava as flores – e perguntava algo mais específico em relação ao gosto de Hinata. Almoçaram juntos e foram visitar algumas costureiras. Ino olhava os tecidos de alguns Houmongi já prontos e se perdia na hora de escolher, já que não queria ser chamativa. Depois de cerca de duas horas olhando as estampas e os tons, Ino conseguiu escolher um Houmongi para si e um Kimono para Shino. Pagaram e se despediram da simpática senhora, indo cada qual para seu canto.

Shino foi até o complexo Hyuuga, pois Hinata havia deixado um recado com Shibi. Passou pelas portas depois de ser reconhecido por alguns Hyuuga da família secundária. Foi levado até a sala de visitas da grande mansão, e viu que Hinata estava o esperando, enquanto tomava chá calmamente. Neji estava na porta paralela a que Shino se encontrava no momento, de braços cruzados à frente do corpo e olhos fechados.

- Não estava em casa ontem, Hinata. Aconteceu algo?

- Na verdade não, Shino-kun. Estava se divertindo? – Hinata falou em um tom de brincadeira.

- Você fala como se eu fosse uma pessoa solitária que nunca se diverte.

- Mas depois que Kiba-kun se casou, só vejo você sozinho.

- Eu estava me divertindo, Hinata.

- Sozinho?

- Não, eu não estava sozinho.

- Então estava com quem, Shino-kun? – Hinata perguntou curiosa e Neji abriu os olhos.

- Ah – Shino suspirou cansado e acabou por sentar, sabia que a conversa seria longa -, com Ino.

- Ino? – foi a vez de Neji perguntar – Yamanaka Ino? – o moreno de óculos afirmou com a cabeça – Achei que ela não saía com tipos como você.

- Neji, isso foi cruel – Hinata o repreendeu, olhando-o de esguelha.

- É a verdade, Hinata – o Aburame falou -, mas Ino não é mais a mesma que vocês conheceram.

- E o que a fez mudar?

- Uma das coisas foi uma pessoa. Foi você, Hinata.

- Eu? Como eu a mudaria, Shino-kun?

- O seu casamento. Ao mexer com as cores mais calmas e arranjos mais discretos, Ino acabou se tornando uma pessoa mais calma.

- Entendo... – Hinata bebeu um gole de chá e, respirando fundo, continuou – Como está sua relação com Ino?

- Nós somos amigos, Hinata, como sempre

- Você não passava o dia todo com ela antes, Shino-kun.

- Ora, foi você mesma quem me pediu para ajudá-la, já que eu conheço seus gostos.

- Sabe, Shino-kun, eu virei uma pessoa muito observadora. Eu poderia ter pedido para Hababi ajudá-la.

- Hanabi estava em Suna, no Chunnin Shiken.

- Então você sabia? Então mudaremos minha frase. Eu poderia ter pedido para alguma Hyuuga que me conhece bem.

- E por que eu então?

- Mesmo que você use esses óculos escuros, eu consigo acompanhar seu olhar. Acha que eu não percebi que desde que formávamos o Time 8 você sempre a observava na floricultura nos dias de folga em comum?

- Qu... – Shino se levantou repentinamente – QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A HINATA TÍMIDA, CALADA E QUE NÃO COMENTAVA SOBRE A VIDA ALHEIA?

- Quanto à vida alheia eu só não comentava, como você mesmo disse, já o resto... Eu tinha problemas, Shino-kun, só os superei.

- Desde quando você sabe? – ele suspirou vencido e voltou a se sentar.

- Sempre. Eu precisava de um motivo pra dar um empurrãozinho e o meu casamento foi mais do que perfeito. O resto é com você.

- Hinata...

- Ah, Shino-kun, você sabe por que eu pedi pra vocês dois serem meus convidados de honra, e não minha irmã?

- Não.

- Uma desculpa para vocês irem juntos – Hinata sorriu travessa enquanto bebia o chá.

- Você pensou em tudo.

- Só quero ajudar um amigo.

- Obrigada, Hinata.

A garota sorriu de maneira doce e Shino se despediu, indo para sua casa. Em outro canto de Konoha, Ino estava deitava em sua cama. Mesmo com a luz do quarto desligada, ela não conseguia dormir. Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, a imagem de um ser de óculos escuros e capuz aparecia. "Shino", sussurrou sem perceber, mas assim que a ficha caiu, a garota tapou a boca e arregalou os olhos. "Que isso, Ino, o Shino é só um bom amigo", disse para si mesma, tentando acreditar no fato.

Em um sábado, faltando apenas uma semana para o casamento de Hinata, Ino deu uma folga para si mesma, mesmo que não tivesse absolutamente nada para fazer. Naquele momento ela estava sentada em um banco de uma praça próxima a floricultura, de pernas cruzadas e uma expressão de profundo tédio. Fechou os olhos e bateu o pé impaciente, tentando pensar em algo para fazer.

- É raro te encontrar fora da floricultura, Ino – a garota se virou e viu Shino parado ao lado do banco, com as mãos no bolso e os olhos fitando o nada – Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Já tomei todas as decisões, e o que falta é só montar os arranjos, coisa que eu só vou fazer um dia antes do casamento para as flores não murcharem. Estou me dando essa semana de folga, queria algo na floricultura?

- Sim, mas isso pode esperar até a próxima semana.

- Então quer dizer que não era nada relacionado ao casamento de Hinata? – Ino dizia enquanto dava espaço para Shino se sentar no banco.

- Não – ele respondeu se sentando.

- Posso saber o que pode esperar semana que vem, ou vou ter que esperar até passar o casamento de Hinata?

- Essa sua pergunta não faz sentido, Ino.

- E por que não?

- O que pessoas geralmente vão fazer em uma floricultura?

- Duh – Ino bateu em sua própria testa e riu do fora que tinha dado – Ok, fui idiota na pergunta, então vamos reformular – ela pensou por uns instantes, mas antes de falar algo Shino a interrompeu:

- Se você for perguntar para que ou para quem, eu não vou responder.

- Ah, sem graça. Tudo bem... Quantos tipos de flores?

- Isso pode esperar pra semana que vem – o Aburame se virou para Ino e ela percebeu que ele estava sorrindo.

- Você é problemático – ela disse fingindo uma cara irritada.

- E você falou igual ao Shikamaru agora.

- Ah, é a convivência. Depois de anos no mesmo time, é difícil não pegar algumas manias.

- Eu não peguei manias do Kiba ou da Hinata.

- Você não ficou tanto tempo junto deles a ponto de considerá-los irmãos.

- De fato.

Depois disso, um silêncio se instalou naquele local. Shino permanecia com as mãos nos bolsos, e agora olhava para um ponto fixo a sua frente. Ino tinha as mãos espalmadas sobre o banco e sua cabeça apoiada no encosto, ela fitava o céu perdida em meio às nuvens. A falta de sons não era incômoda, já que eles somente aproveitavam a companhia um do outro. Após alguns minutos calados, o jovem Aburame se virou para a loira, que o olhou nos olhos, com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Estou tomando o seu tempo de folga, acho que vou embora.

- Na verdade eu não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer nessa minha folga.

- Então – Shino se levantou e estendeu a mão para Ino, ajudando-a a se levantar do banco – vamos repetir a dose de algumas semanas atrás.

- Sorvete? – ela perguntou depois de soltar a mão dele e tirar o pó da roupa.

- Exato.

Ino sorriu e apostando uma corrida com Shino até o centro de Konoha, disparou de telhado em telhado. Mesmo depois de semanas sem treinar ela ainda tinha a agilidade de kunoichi. Shino também não perdia em agilidade, e acompanhava o ritmo da garota com facilidade. Em certo momento ele a ultrapassou, e quando ela percebeu, deu tudo de si para ir mais rápido que o Aburame. Ao fim da pequena disputa, Ino chegou primeiro na pequena barraca que vendia sorvetes e sorriu vitoriosa.

- Eu ganhei a corrida – dizia com a respiração entrecortada pelo esforço -, você paga – e deu uma gargalhada gostosa, que fez com que o moreno sorrisse.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, HOPPIPOLLASDENISE/TOPH-BAKA.**

Aqui está seu presente de aniversário, como eu prometi, espero que você goste.

Esse é o primeiro capítulo. Ao todo serão três e a fic já está completa, ou seja, não vou demorar tanto pra postar.

Até o Próximo Capítulo

Beijos da Pô!

Trick or Treat?


	2. II

Cap cheio de inderetas xD

Espero que gostem...

Resposta aos reviews no último capítulo.

Aproveitem a leitura n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II – O Casamento<strong>

- O que achou, Hinata? – Ino terminava de colocar o último arranjo no grande salão que ela não sabia que existia no complexo Hyuuga. Sobre a mesa estavam dispostos pequenos buquês de Peônias, que Ino apontou enquanto falava – Esses buquês serão distribuídos aos seus familiares, as Peônias significam "Timidez", achei que combinava com você – a loira parou um pouco e se virou para os arranjos simples que decoravam o salão – Já os arranjos eu fiz com Jasmins, Rosas brancas, Íris brancas e Lírios. Deseja saber o que elas significam?

- Seria interessante.

- Bom, o Jasmim significa alegria, e também é associado a casamento e pureza. Rosas brancas significam inocência, pureza e charme. Íris brancas são esperança e fidelidade. E por fim os Lírios, que significam casamento e inocência pura. O que achou?

- Ficou perfeito, Ino, muito obrigada – Hinata agradeceu com uma reverência e um sorriso sincero.

- Então nos vemos amanhã, certo?

- Sim, a cerimônia começa às 10h00.

Ino se despediu e andou calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, sem pressa de chegar ao seu destino. Observava as milhares de estrelas que pontilhavam o céu escuro daquela noite de sexta. Passou na costureira e pegou o seu Houmongi, tomando extremo cuidado com o tecido delicado da roupa. Chegou a sua casa e colocou o delicado kimono estendido em um cabide. Tomou um banho e pegou o pequeno envelope que continha 10 mil Ryô, o seu presente de casamento para Hinata e Neji, e o colocou em sua penteadeira.

A Yamanaka acordou cedo no dia seguinte. As 08h00 da manhã ela estava debaixo do chuveiro, tomando um banho para enfim começar a se arrumar. Secou bem os cabelos e os penteou, observando que seus fios já ultrapassavam a linha do quadril em comprimento - quando soltos. Vestiu cuidadosamente o Houmongi, que era lilás e tinha bordado em dourado pequenas flor de lótus das coxas pra baixo e no ombro e braço esquerdos. Prendeu o kimono com um Obi dourado com uma faixa lilás.

Colocou a Zõri, uma sandália estreita com as pontas ovaladas, feita de tecido, esse de um roxo escuro. Fez um coque prendendo todo o cabelo, inclusive sua franja, e o espetou com dois Kanzashi feitos de tecido da mesma cor das sandálias. Fez uma maquiagem leve e sorriu para o espelho quando ouviu a voz de Shino chamando-a. Desceu as escadas que dividiam sua casa da floricultura e saiu da loja, encontrando um Shino de kimono, sem capuz e o que deixou a garota mais surpresa: Sem os comuns óculos escuros que ele usava.

- Bom dia, Shino – ela disse sorridente.

- Olá, Ino. Vamos?

- Claro, eu demorei muito?

- Não a ponto de estarmos atrasados.

- Pelo menos isso, então.

Caminharam todo o percurso lado a lado, sem se encostarem ou falarem alguma palavra. O silêncio estava quase matando a loira, mas ela agüentava cada segundo com firmeza. Em poucos minutos eles estavam na porta do complexo Hyuuga, sendo dirigidos para o grande salão onde ocorreria a cerimônia. Entraram e se sentaram no local dos convidados de honra, e perceberam que por parte de Neji, Lee e Tenten foram convidados.

Hinata estava linda. Mesmo com o tradicional shiromoku, o kimono branco feito de seda adamascada e com cauda, ela se destacava. Seu cabelo tinha o penteado tradicional, que levava os oito enfeites, chamados bunkin takashimada. Por cima do cabelo ela tinha o tsuno kakushi, um capuz que representa a obediência ao marido. Sua pele estava ainda mais branca por conta da maquiagem, e seus lábios bem vermelhos. Neji vestia o haori-hakama, o kimono usado por samurais.

A cerimônia começou com um sacerdote purificando os noivos, familiares e convidados com incenso. Sentado sobre as pernas, o mesmo sacerdote fez uma prece. Uma jovem entrou segurando um cálice –que continha sake – e o entreegou para Hinata. Hinata bebeu um pequeno gole, passou para Neji, que também bebeu, e depois devolveu para Hinata, que dessa vez tomou todo o conteúdo. Uma segunda jovem entrou segurando outro cálice e a cena se repetiu, mas dessa vez começando por Neji.

Depois da terceira vez que a cena foi repetida, o casamento foi considerado consumado. Após isso o sacerdote leu o "juramento de amor e fidelidade", devagar e pausadamente por esse ser escrito em um japonês arcaico. Após isso Hinata e Neji fizeram uma oferenda aos deuses.

Após a cerimônia acabar, começou a festa. Um grande banquete foi servido, e Hinata trocou de kimono várias vezes. Ino entregou seu presente aos noivos, que a agradeceram com sorrisos. Com o banquete terminado, e algumas palavras de Hiashi, em nome dele mesmo e de seu irmão mais novo, Hizashi, Hinata e Neji presentearam os convidados. As respectivas mães receberam um buquê de Peônias, cada. Lee, Tenten, Shino e Ino ganharam uma lembrança diferente das dos demais, e os outros convidados receberam peças de cerâmica.

- Foi uma cerimônia muito bonita – Ino comentava enquanto voltava para casa, sendo acompanhada por Shino -, os dois combinam.

- De fato.

- Hey, Shino, você ficou muito bem sem seus óculos e todos aqueles montes de roupas. Por que você os usa?

- A claridade incomoda os insetos.

- Faz sentido, mas é um desperdício.

- Desperdício?

- Sim, seus olhos são castanhos, da mesma cor dos seus cabelos, e sabe, eu acho muito bonito quando uma pessoa tem o cabelo e os olhos exatamente da mesma cor.

- Presumo que esse era um dos motivos pelos quais você era apaixonada pelo Uchiha.

- Eu não era apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun. Nunca fui. Eu só gostava dele, algo muito infantil. Mas confesso que uma das coisas que acho bonitas nele é exatamente o fato dos cabelos e dos olhos serem ambos negros.

- Entendo.

- Vai comprar as flores agora? – Ino disse enquanto parava na porta da floricultura, se preparando para abrir a porta.

- Incrível, você ainda se lembra disso. Mas não, talvez eu volte aqui amanhã ou depois para resolver esse assunto.

- Ah, esperarei então. Foi divertido quando nós trabalhamos juntos nos arranjos. Você sabe bastante sobre flores.

- Sim, os insetos gostam delas.

- E elas gostam dos insetos, porque eles as polinizam. Não é mágico? – ela soltou uma gargalhada leve.

- Bom, estou te prendendo aqui, você deve ter algo para fazer. Até qualquer dia desses.

- Até, Shino – Ino acenou tristemente vendo o Aburame se afastar. Quando ele estava longe o suficiente ela fechou a porta de vidro da floricultura atrás de si e bateu na própria testa – Você não queria que ele tivesse ido embora, Ino. Sabe por quê? Porque você gosta da companhia dele, porque você gosta de conversar com ele, porque você... – ela vacilou por um momento – Gosta dele.

Ino subiu para seu quarto pisando forte, com uma expressão de leve irritação com a descoberta que havia feito no presente momento. Tirou o Houmongi e o colocou no cabide de qualquer jeito, vestindo sua comum roupa ninja roxa. Deitou na sua cama e abraçou o primeiro travesseiro que conseguiu pegar, rolando de um lado para o outro. Quando ela estava para explodir aquele travesseiro, como se o culpasse por não conseguir organizar a própria mente, ela ouviu batidas leves na sua porta.

- Ino, já chegou em casa?

- Sim, papai, pode entrar – o homem alto e loiro entrou no quarto da filha e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Minha filha, você faz 19 anos dentro de alguns dias.

- Eu sei disso, e o que tem de mais?

- Os anciões do clã estão me pressionando Ino, eles queriam que você se casasse antes dos 20 anos, mas eu não posso fazer isso com você sem ter essa conversa.

- Você vai me obrigar a casar com alguém de um clã sem importância ou alguém do clã Yamanaka para perpetuar o nome, não é?

- É isso que os anciões querem Ino, mas eu sei que não é isso que você quer. Eu me preocupo com você, minha filha, assim como me preocupo com a sua felicidade. Por isso eu lhe pergunto: Existe alguma pessoa na vila com a qual você desejaria se casar no futuro?

- Sim – Ino respondeu abaixando a cabeça e corando de leve.

- Ele é de um clã importante?

- Mesma importância que o nosso.

- Seria alguém do Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka ou Aburame? – a loira mais nova apenas afirmou com a cabeça e o pai a abraçou ternamente – eu vou conversar com os anciões, Ino, não quero que você se case contra a sua vontade.

- Obrigada, papai, isso me deixa muito feliz – e dizendo isso ela abriu um largo sorriso, já pensando no que faria quanto ao seu sentimento em relação ao jovem Aburame.

Yamanaka Ino só não imaginava que nas dependências do clã Aburame, Shino passava pela mesma conversa com o seu pai. Ela também não fazia ideia de que as perguntas de Shibi foram tão parecidas quanto às de Inoichi, e que as resposta de Shino eram quase como as suas. E uma coisa que não tinha passado pela cabeça de nenhum dos dois, nem de Shino, e muito menos de Ino, é que ambos os pais já haviam percebido o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, e que aquela conversa era somente um estopim, para que ambos se acertassem.

Naquela tarde, a garota loira voltou a se sentar no mesmo banco de praça de uma semana atrás, rezando internamente para que o alvo constante dos seus pensamentos aparecesse do seu lado. Aquela foi a única vez desde que os dois se aproximaram que ele não apareceu quando ela pensou o quão bom seria se ele estivesse ao lado dela naquele momento. Soltou os fios loiros, que ainda estavam presos em coque naquele momento, e os bagunçou, balançando a cabeça e batendo com a mão no banco.

- Isso tem que acabar, Ino. Você tem que dizer o que sente – disse para si mesma em voz alta.

Longe dali, na casa dos Aburame, Shibi continuava conversando com Shino, tentando ajudar o filho que não sabia o que fazer.

- Shino, você sabe os significados das flores, certo?

- Sim.

- E ela também sabe, certo?

- Sim.

- Então pronto, você já sabe o que fazer.

- Mas quando, pai?

- Amanhã, depois de amanhã. Isso quem decide é você, Shino.

- Eu vou pensar direito no que fazer. O senhor pode me deixar sozinho, pai?

- Sem dúvidas.

Shibi saiu do quarto do filho e deixou o jovem sozinho. Shino pegou um livro empoeirado que tinha na sua estante, que falava sobre flores. Um dos capítulos desse livro falava sobre os significados delas, e foi exatamente nesse capítulo que ele abriu. Leu as linhas rapidamente e com destreza, memorizando cada significado, para decidir então quais escolher. Acabou optando por quatro diferentes flores, que revelariam exatamente o que ele queria confessar.

Tomou um banho longo, tentando tomar coragem para ir à Floricultura Yamanaka. Decidiu que faria tudo no dia seguinte, já não podia mais adiar as coisas, que já foram retardadas por tantos anos por ele mesmo. Pousou os óculos sobre a cômoda e se deitou na sua cama, fechando os olhos e deixando uma bela loira tomar conta da sua mente.

Quando amanheceu, Shino se levantou decidido.

- Tem que ser hoje! – disse firmemente para si mesmo.


	3. III

O título do Capítulo é bem spoiler, mas eu não tô nem aí.

Aproveitem o último capítulo dessa treeshot, e em breve eu postarei o 5º cap de "Naomi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III – A Declaração<strong>

Shino estava sentado no banco que fora ocupado por Ino no dia anterior, esperando que essa abrisse a floricultura que tanto o ajudou nesse curto período de um mês. Enquanto isso, Ino se levantava e tomava um banho gelado, para acordar. Vestiu sua comum roupa ninja, comeu algo e desceu as escadas, para enfim abrir a loja. Sentou-se no lugar de praxe – atrás do balcão – e começou a folhear uma das revistar que usou para fazer os arranjos do casamento de Hinata. Até que o sino da porta tocou e ela foi obrigada a levantar o seu olhar.

- Acordada tão cedo, porquinha?

- Essa fala é minha, testuda. Como vai? Faz tempo que não nos falamos.

- Culpa sua, ficou enfurnada nessa floricultura fazendo arranjos para o casamento de Hinata. Naruto ficou feliz quando soube que ela iria se casar.

- Foi ele que deu um fora nela, afinal de contas.

- Como sabe disso? – Sakura tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Shino me contou – disse calmamente, até perceber o que havia dito, tapando a boca.

- Aburame Shino?

- Sim, Aburame Shino. Qual é o problema? Ele me ajudou com os arranjos, já que conhecia mais sobre os gostos de Hinata do que eu, e acabamos por virar amigos – se defendeu.

- Bom, se vocês são amigos, tudo bem. Seria esquisito se você comentasse que tem uma queda por ele – Ino sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem na hora, e tentou esconder – PORQUINHA! NÃO ME DIGA QUE...?

- Fale mais baixo, Sakura.

- Oh meu Deus. Mas o Shino, porquinha? Ele é tão esquisito.

- Você não o conhece, testuda. Não sabe que ele é gentil e divertido. E você também não o viu de kimono – Ino riu de si mesma depois de dizer isso.

- De fato, nunca conversei direito com ele, e a única vez que o vi de kimono foi naquele horroroso de luto que usamos no enterro do terceiro Hokage, quando tínhamos doze anos. Quando você o viu assim?

- Eu fui ao casamento de Hinata, e ele me acompanhou – a loira dizia enquanto fitava o nada com o rosto apoiado na mão e o dedo fazendo movimentos circulares na bancada.

- Você está completamente apaixonada.

- Fique com o Sasuke todo para você, testuda, não quero nada com o Uchiha.

- Como se Sasuke-kun quisesse algo com alguma mulher da vila.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – uma curiosidade súbita se apossou da Yamanaka.

- Bom, digamos que já estamos no fim de setembro.

- E nós estamos, testuda.

- Eu sei. O que importa é que desde janeiro, quando Sasuke-kun atacou a vila, foi derrotado por Naruto e preso como Nukenin, ele já foi visitado por inúmeras garotas de famílias ricas com propostas de casamento.

- E daí?

- Ele não aceitou nenhuma.

- Não tem nada demais nisso.

- E o Naruto se recusou a sair comigo algumas semanas atrás.

- Você quer dizer que – os olhos de Ino se arregalaram e ela tapou a boca com a mão.

- Não tenho certeza, mas é o que parece.

- Logo agora que você estava começando a gostar do Naruto, hein testuda. Vida injusta.

- Sem comentários sobre isso.

- Enfim, veio aqui só pra jogar conversa fora mesmo? Eu acho que tem algo a mais.

- Eu vim me despedir, também.

- Se despedir, Sakura?

- Sim, eu vou pra Kumogakure.

- Posso saber o que a minha melhor amiga vai fazer na Vila da Nuvem, no País do Raio?

- Depois da guerra e da união dos cinco grandes países ninjas, estão faltando ninjas médicos. Estou indo treinar o pessoal que quer ser Ninja Médico. Depois do feito lá vou pra Ishigakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure. Shizune-san vai para Sunagakure.

- E isso significa que... – Ino foi interrompida.

- Exatamente, que Tsunade-sama precisará de você no hospital.

- Quando eu começo lá, você sabe?

- Provavelmente amanhã.

- Então acordarei cedo pra falar com Tsunade-sama.

- Mudando de assunto – Sakura virou-se de costas para o balcão, apoiando os cotovelos no mesmo –, achei estranho você estar trabalhando hoje. Justo hoje.

- Não tenho nada mais pra fazer, minha melhor amiga está saindo do país e eu não sei se o cara que eu gosto também é afim de mim. Eu realmente não quero levar um fora hoje... Hoje não.

- Eu te entendo porquinha, mas talvez você não terá tempo amanhã e em nenhum dia da semana.

- Ah – ela suspirou pesadamente – Hoje não! – e persistiu.

- Você é muito cabeça dura. – a rosada disse dando a volta no balcão e abraçando a loira – Até Dezembro, porquinha, eu volto pra passar o ano novo com vocês.

- Até, testuda – ela disse acenando enquanto pegava um pacote que foi deixado por Sakura na outra mão.

Abriu o pacote e pegou a fina corrente com um pingente de turquesa em forma de estrela. Sorriu em um agradecimento silencioso e o guardou na delicada caixinha novamente. Colocou o embrulho no seu bolso e voltou a folhear a revista despreocupadamente, somente desejando que algum cliente passasse ali pra comprar algo, fazendo com que o tédio da loira acabasse. A prece da garota foi atendida, e depois de alguns minutos ela ouviu a sineta da porta tocar.

- Seja bem-vindo... – ela disse voltando o rosto para cima – Ah, bom dia, Shino.

- Bom dia, Ino. Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Vinte e três de setembro, domingo – Ino quis continuar a frase com mais uma informação, mas achou que ela seria inútil para o amigo.

- Ia falar algo mais?

- Não... Veio comprar aquelas flores de algumas semanas atrás?

- Dessa vez sim.

- Ora, ora – ela disse descendo do banquinho onde estava sentada e contornando o balcão, parando ao lado do Aburame –, e quais seriam as flores?

- Bom, começaremos com uma Camélia branca.

- "Beleza Perfeita". Com certeza é um presente para uma garota – ela riu tristemente –, algo mais?

- Uma Flor-de-Palha.

- "Declaração". Mais alguma flor?

- Uma violeta.

- "Sou tímido, mas com essa violeta consigo dizer que gosto de você", isso se parece com você, Shino.

- E pra terminar, uma Rosa.

- Rosa? Qual cor?

- Lilás.

- "Amor à Primeira Vista". Só essas quatro?

- Sim – ela pegou as quatro flores e foi até o balcão.

- Quer que eu faça um laço?

- Por favor.

- Alguma preferência de cor para a fita?

- Azul turquesa.

- Azul turquesa... – Ino pegou a fita e amarrou majestosamente as flores.

- Quanto te devo?

- Dessa vez é por conta da casa, Shino. Considere um presente te desejando sorte – ela sorriu de forma terna e tristonha para o Aburame – Ela é uma garota de sorte – ela terminou quando viu Shino fazer uma reverência e se virar para a porta.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, após abrir a porta.

- Porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e, Shino, você sabe disso.

- Obrigada – e por fim, saiu.

O interior de Ino gritava para que ela dissesse o nome dele mais uma vez e não o deixasse ir embora. Gritava para que ela saísse correndo atrás dele e segurasse seu braço, dizendo tudo o que sentia. Mas Ino queria que ele fosse feliz, e se recusou a atrapalhar qualquer coisa, mesmo que aquele dia fosse dela. Abaixou a cabeça e deu socos fortes na bancada de madeira, deixando as grossas lágrimas saírem dos seus olhos azuis, os deixando com uma cor ainda mais turquesa.

- Ino, você é uma grande idiota. – dizia para si mesma – Uma grande idiota – falou a última palavra entre dentes, fechando as pálpebras firmemente, fazendo com que uma última lágrima escorresse vagarosamente pela face branca que agora estava avermelhada. Quando abriu os olhos ela percebeu uma mão tão alva quanto a sua lhe estendendo um lenço.

- Posso saber o motivo do choro? – Ino levantou a cabeça subitamente, com os olhos arregalados fitando os pequenos olhos castanhos.

- Shino, mas e a garota? – a loira percebeu que Shino estava sem seus costumeiros óculos e que sua jaqueta estava aberta, revelando a camiseta preta que este usava por baixo.

- Ainda não falei com ela – ele disse.

- E por que não?

- Ora, Ino, isso não importa.

- Mas é claro que importa Sh... – Yamanaka Ino ficou completamente sem palavras quando viu a outra mão de Shino, que até então estava escondida nas costas, pousar um embrulho retangular com quatro flores no balcão, acompanhado de uma pequena caixinha lilás.

- Feliz Aniversário, Ino.

Ino já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Não sabia se tinha entendido direito, mas uma coisa era um fato: As quatro flores que significavam tantas coisas estavam amarradas ao embrulho retangular, que ela abriu e descobriu estar cheia de trufas. A pequena caixinha continha um par de brincos que faziam par com a corrente que ganhara mais cedo da amiga, já que eles tinham um formato de estrela com turquesas incrustadas. Olhou para Shino e quando finalmente conseguiu formular algo são na mente, disse:

- O que isso significa Shino?

- As flores dizem por elas mesmas, mas já que você insiste... – o Aburame pegou a mão alva da Yamanaka e a conduziu enquanto ela contornava o balcão – Eu te amo, Ino.

Ela estava tão feliz que não conseguiu se manter em pé. Caiu de joelhos na frente dele e o abraçou como nunca fizera antes com ninguém. Chorou tudo que tinha pra chorar, seja de angústia, felicidade ou até mesmo tristeza. Shino, mesmo surpreso com o gesto da loira, retribuiu o abraço, segurando-a de forma protetora entre seus braços.

- Obrigada Shino. Tanto por se lembrar do meu aniversário, quanto pelos presentes. Mas acima de tudo – ela se soltou do abraço e o encarou com os olhos marejados – Eu também te amo.

Shino sorriu verdadeiramente para Ino e limpou com cuidado uma última lágrima que caiu dos olhos da loira. Ela pousou sua mão sobre a dele e sorriu demonstrando toda a felicidade que sentia naquele momento. Até que ele resolveu parar de enrolar e finalmente aproximou os rostos. A beijou calmamente, ato esse que se mostrou um tanto sôfrego, pela espera de ambos. E então Ino o abraçou, descansando sua cabeça no peito dele, sem ligar pro fato de que ela estava sentada no meio da floricultura e poderia entrar um cliente a qualquer momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena Extra:<strong>

Dois homens estavam sentados na barraquinha de Sake que ficava no centro da Vila da Folha. Brindavam alegres pela execução perfeita de seus respectivos planos.

- Inoichi, o aniversário de Ino ser hoje foi perfeito para o nosso plano.

- Sim, Shibi. Mas se não fosse pelo casamento da Hyuuga, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Os dois homens estavam claramente bêbados, e Shikamaru - que passava por lá no momento - percebeu isso. Entrou na barraca e separou os dois homens, perguntando:

- Qual é o motivo da comemoração, Inoichi-san, Shibi-san?

- Nós teremos um casamento em breve, Shikamaru-kun - Inoichi disse.

- Em breve? Mas o casamento de Hinata já aconteceu.

- Não, Shikamaru-kun, Inoichi está falando do casamento de Ino-chan - Shibi corrigiu.

- Ino vai se casar? - Shikamaru riu da ideia - Com quem?

- Oras, com Shino-kun, não é óbvio? - Inoichi debochou.

- Vocês estão completamente bêbados - o garoto se virou para o senho da barraca - Por favor, não dê mais nada para esses dois, vou chamar os filhos deles pra buscarem as carcaças.

Assim Shikamaru foi em direção a Floricultura Yamanaka, que estava mais perto do centro de Konoha, mas quando chegou ao local viu algo que pareceu uma ilusão: Ino e Shino estavam sentados no chão da floricultura... Se beijando!

- Acho que o cheiro do álcool me deixou bêbado - ele dizia enquanto esfregava os olhos, mal percebeu uma aproximação.

- Aquela não é a sua colega de time e aquele não é o garoto estranho do clã dos insetos, bebê chorão?

- Problemática-mor?

- Não me diga que está com ciúme da sua colega de time... - Temari levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não estou, só achei estranho ela estar com o Shino. Ino é valoriza muito a beleza.

- Deixa a garota, ela pode ter mudado, bebê chorão. Agora cumpra seu dever de guia e me leve ao hotel.

- Claro, claro. Problemática-mor.

* * *

><p>Boa Noite.<p>

Obrigada quem acompanhou essa humilde 3shot feita especialmente para minha querida Hoppipollas. Denise, aqui está o último capítulo e a prévia da minha nova fic. Enfim, pra completar a trilogia de fics que começou com "Olhares", e teve "Casos e Acasos" como segunda fic, e eu vou finalizar com "Nuvens, Cigarros e Problematiquices", que obviamente será uma ShikaTema.

Agradecimento especial à Hoppipollas, Tifa e Mandy, que sempre estão junto de mim, lendo minhas fics e me ajudando a melhorar. Eu ainda seria noob sem vocês, meus amores 3

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic aqui, eu sinceramente gostei bastante de escrevê-la... heh

Até o meu próximo post.

Beijos da Pô ;*


End file.
